This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of the art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention. The following discussion is intended to provide information to facilitate a better understanding of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that statements in the following discussion are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Whenever a user climbs a ladder, it is extremely common for the user to use one or more objects, such as tools or paintbrushes or paint cans or even rags while standing on the ladder. To make it easier for the user to use these objects, it is advantageous for these objects to have some type of location on the ladder to hold them when the user is not using them at a given moment. By having the objects being held at a convenient location on the ladder, it is not only easier for the user to go back and forth with them while the user is using them, but is also safer for the user to have the objects located in an organized fashion on the ladder so the user does not have to put himself or herself in a precarious position that could result in the user falling off the ladder or dropping the object.
One object that is very commonly used by a user of a ladder is a rag. It would be advantageous and helpful for the user to have a convenient location at the top of the ladder where the user commonly works from the ladder to hold a rag.